Who am I?
by MrsJoeJonas464
Summary: Sixteen years ago when Lilly became pregnant with her boyfriend Joe lucas's daughter she packed up and left. Now she's back with her daughter Danielle. And Danielle wants to know everything meaning who she is?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own hannah montana but I do own Danielle and Molly 

'' What do you mean where moving mom ''sixteen year old Danielle truscott said looking up at her mom

'' Dani sweetie I have gone over this with you many times we have to my new promotion means that we have to move to Malibu '' Lilly truscott said to her daughter. When lilly looked at her daughter she couldn't help but smile since she had the same features as her father Joe Lucas, But Lilly wasn't telling the whole truth to Danielle, What danielle didn't know is that her father doesn't even know that she exists since when lilly found out that she was pregnant she packed her things and left Malibu without telling anybody where she was going.

'' Yeah well I don't want to go mom I like it here and all my friends are.'' Danielle said as she started thrwoing her clothes into boxes that were lying around the room

'' Dani you may like it here, were we are moving to is the place that i grew up and it a really nice place to live so please give it a try for me '' Lilly said begging her daughter

3 Days Later

Danielle layed around in her new bedroom she was starting her knew school and she didn't want to go she hated being the new kid in every state she moved to it was the same every year they would move, Start a new school, make friends and start to have fun, then leave and start all over again. Danielle walked down the stairs and straight out of the door without even muttering a word to her mother she just wanted to go and get the day over with.

When she arrived at the school she saw people walking around there were more people at this school than her last one so she would probley get lost alot, then as she predicted she walked into somebody sending them both to the floor '' I am so sorry '' Danielle said standing up

'' No sorry i wasn't looking where I was going its my new phone its really annoying, Hey have we met before cause you look really familiar .... I'm Molly.. Molly Lucas '' Molly said holding out her hand

'' Danielle... Truscott '' Danielle said shaking her hand


	2. Lily Truscotts my mom

I do not own Hannah montana but I do own Danielle and Mollie

'' You know i've heard the name Truscott somewhere before but i can't remember where '' Mollie said as both girls walked down the hallway

'' Yeah and i've heard the name lucas before '' Danielle said pushing a blonde streak of hair behind her ear

'' You may know my dad, well everbody does, hes Nick Lucas you know from the band Jonas he suprised my mom by proposing to her on stage ''

'' Well at least you know your dad I have know idea who mine is, according to my mom he didn't want to know me but I don't believe her ''

'' If you want somebody to sit with a lunch i'll sit with you, no offence but you seem a geniun friend than other people in this school '' Mollie said as both girls stopped out side of the english class room

'' Sure '' Danielle said with a smile as she walked into the classroom

At the end of the day

Danielle started walking down the path and out of the gates and as she started walking she heard someone shouting her name '' Hey Dani '' It was Mollie

'' Oh hey Mol '' Danielle replied with a smile

'' Urgh i can't wait to get home, after being stuck in that hell hole all day '' Mollie said tilting her head back.

'' Yeah well i could wait to go home, i would rather spend another 5 hours in there than rather go home, me and my mom aren;t really on speaking terms ''

'' well you could come over to mine for a bit if you want, my moms and work and my dads recording '' Mollie said with a smile happy that she had finally found somebody who wasn't using her to get to meet her dad .

'' Sure that would be way better than sitting in an akward silence at home '' Danielle said as they walked own the path towards Mollies home.

The girls walked in the house and saw a figure laid on the sofa '' Hey uncle Joe you know my dad's recording today '' Mollie said straight away

'' Yeah I know he rung me and said that he was on his way home so he told me to come straight over ... hey Mollies friend '' Joe said looking at Danielle

'' Come on we'll go out on the deck while he waits for my dad '' Mollie said as they walked out on to the deck

'' I hope you don't mind me asking but your uncle looked kinda depresssed '' Danielle asked sitting down

'' Oh yeah thats easy to explain, well 16 years ago he was dating a girl called Lily...um...Truscott I think it was and he was really in love with her and then one day he went round to her house and her parents said that she was gone she packed up her things and left. Joe, My dad and my other uncle Kevin spent years looking for her but they never found her'' Mollie said as Danielle had an scared look on her face

'' My moms called lily Truscott '' Danielle said looking up from the ground.


End file.
